Welcome to the Eighties
by jessec12
Summary: Takes place immediately following the series finale, and the gang decides to take a vacation to celebrate the new decade. Multi-chapter story including all characters. Will Hyde and Jackie rekindle their love? Will Eric and Donna stay together for good? What's Kelso been up to in Chicago? Will Fez find his true love? What will Red and Kitty do in their retirement?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my take on mending the broken mess that was Season 8. I hope you all enjoy and please review! This first chapter is a prologue to the story, set immediately after the series finale.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, most of season 8 would never have happened.

**JANUARY 1, 1980  
12:00 A.M.  
FORMAN LIVING ROOM**

"RED'S A DUMBASS!" were the words Kelso yelled immediately after the stroke of midnight, as he was the last one upstairs, thanks to Hyde.

Red just glared at Kelso and shouted, "Tell me why I shouldn't just stick my foot so far up your ass that you can't sit for a month!"

"Hey, your son made me say it!" Kelso exclaimed quickly. Before Red could respond, the telephone rang, and Kelso ran to answer it in the kitchen to escape Red's sight. Red just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he got himself a beer and Kitty a glass of wine from the table bar.

"Forget the dumbasses," Red said, handing Kitty her drink. "Here's to a new decade with my favorite girl." Red toasted to Kitty, putting his arm around her.

"Aw, Red, I'm so happy we're not moving to Florida," Kitty smiled, as they clinked their glasses together and each took a drink. "But I would be up for a visit."

"You can come visit anytime!" Bob said excitedly, walking over to them and hearing Kitty's words. "Turns out though I'm not selling the house."

"What?" Red asked, with a hint of annoyance. "You're not going?"

"I'm going, but just for the winter," Bob said. "I'll get a bait shop up and running and someone else can run it in the summer. Besides, I'd miss my friends too much if I went for good." He gestured at Red and Kitty. "And of course my little girl." As Red, Kitty, and Bob talked, the kids except for Kelso, who was still on the phone in the kitchen, gathered in one corner of the living room.

"Well here we are," Donna said. "A new decade is upon us."

"Yep," Hyde said. "And you all know how we should be celebrating. Let's take our party back down to the basement."

"Right behind ya, man," Eric agreed, as did Fez, and the three of them headed back toward the basement. Donna and Jackie followed close behind.

**CUT TO BASEMENT  
FIRST CIRCLE OF 1980**

"Man, Forman, this is good stuff," Hyde said as they all sat in the circle.

"It came straight from Africa," Eric said, and then thought for a moment. "Damn it; I was there for almost six months and I didn't even find out what their secret ingredient is."

"Well we have enough to last what, three months?" Fez asked, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Two months?" Kelso then came back downstairs and joined the circle.

"Who was on the phone?" Eric asked.

"Brooke and Betsy," Kelso said. "Betsy's too pumped about the turn of the century to sleep."

"Michael, the turn of the century isn't for another twenty years," Jackie pointed out, rolling her eyes. "And didn't _you_ just call _them_ an hour ago?"

"They're visiting Brooke's dad in New York and it was midnight there an hour ago," Kelso said, and soon everyone was getting into the 'stuff' and forgot what they were talking about.

"It's weird, you know," Donna began. "In New York and on the other side of the world, they were in the new year before us. It's like they're living in the future!"

"Yeah, man, and if we went there, we'd be time traveling!" Hyde said, looking deep in thought about the idea.

"In my country, it is already almost January second," Fez said.

"Okay, man," Eric began to Fez. "In honor of 1980, could you _please_ tell us where you're from already?"

"Fine," Fez said. "Even though I've _tried _to tell you a bunch of times. It's a little land called…"

"ERIC!" Fez was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek coming from upstairs. The gang quickly got out of the circle just as Kitty came running down the stairs and threw herself at Eric.

"MY BABY'S COME HOME!" Kitty exclaimed, hugging Eric tightly and not letting go. She'd obviously been drinking, and she hadn't even noticed Eric was in the same room as her just a few minutes earlier.

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Eric said, hugging her back for a moment and then trying to get her off of him. "Mom, if you don't let go, I can't show you what I got you."

"It better be good, for abandoning me for six months!" Kitty said, finally letting go of Eric. Eric went to his suitcase and took out a quilt and gave it to his mom.

"One of my students' mothers made it," Eric said. Kitty examined the quilt and immediately smiled.

"Oh I love it, honey!" Kitty said excitedly, hugging Eric again. "Thank you." She proceeded to run back up the stairs, yelling, "Red, look what Eric brought me back!"

"Hey, where's our presents?" Fez asked, sounding sad.

"Don't worry, I got you all something," Eric said. He dug back into his backpack and took out a bunch of T-shirts, giving one each to Fez, Hyde, Kelso, and Jackie.

"'My friend went to Africa and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'," Hyde read the words on the shirt.

"My best gift of all is the stash, though," Eric said.

"Well, you are right about that I suppose," Fez said with a grin.

"And Donna, I got one special for you," Eric said, handing Donna a T-shirt.

"'My _boy_friend went to Africa and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'," Donna read. "Aw, Eric, you know me _so_ well." Donna smiled and kissed him.

"Wait, so you dillholes are back together again?" Jackie asked. "_Already_?" Eric and Donna looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Donna said, still smiling at Eric.

"Hey guys, let's go set off the bottle rocket outside!" Kelso exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be New Years' without watching Kelso blow something up," Hyde said, as everyone began running out of the basement. Eric pulled Donna aside by the basement door after their friends were outside.

"Donna, listen," Eric began, and then took a deep breath. "I'm _so_ sorry about everything. And I'm not just talking about Africa. I mean everything I've ever done to hurt you; I don't know what I was thinking. I told you Red's right; I am a complete dumbass and I don't even know why you're still with me now…"

"Eric, I love you," Donna said sincerely, shutting him up. "When I was on the Vista Cruiser right before you got here, I started thinking about us and remembering all the good times we've had these past few years. And there were so many more before that, too. Our lives are so much different now than when we were younger, but one thing that hasn't changed is that I'm stuck on you. You're my best friend, we've been through so much together, and you're irreplaceable, which is why I want to give us one more chance. And this time I mean it when I say _one more_ chance. If you pull something like this again, that's it. I will find a way to move on."

"Believe me when I say it will never happen again," Eric said, taking her hands. "I'm never leaving you again, and I promise I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for everything I've done. I got you something else, too. Did you really think all I would get you is that T-shirt?"

"ERIC, DONNA, GET OUT HERE OR YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BLAST OFF!" they heard Fez yell from outside.

"We'll talk more later and then you can give it to me," Donna said with a smile. "Let's go celebrate the new decade with our friends, and possibly a fire." Eric and Donna chuckled.

"I love you, Donna," Eric said, looking into her eyes and still holding her hands.

"I love you too, Eric," Donna said, and they kissed.

"FIVE…FOUR…!" Kelso began yelling from outside, and Eric and Donna quickly broke apart and ran outside to join everyone.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…BLAST OFF!" Kelso yelled, and everyone watched as the bottle rocket shot rather far up into the air. It moved around in the air for a few seconds and then took a turn toward Bob's house, where it landed right on the cover of Bob's hot tub. Then, everyone noticed a small flame coming from the hot tub.

"Donna, I think your dad's hot tub is on fire," Jackie said, pointing out the obvious.

"Kelso, where's the fire extinguisher?" Donna asked.

"What fire extinguisher?" Kelso asked, as if the idea of having a fire extinguisher handy when doing something that might cause a fire was a foreign concept.

"The one you're supposed to have when you do stupid things like this!" Donna exclaimed, and then started running toward her house to grab a fire extinguisher. Everyone else joined her in the backyard as she was able to quickly put out the fire with the extinguisher.

"First stupid idea of the new decade is complete," Eric spoke up. "Welcome to the eighties."

"Welcome to the eighties," Donna repeated, as the gang grabbed the bottle rocket and made their way back over to the Formans.

A/N: Next chapter- It's New Years' morning and Eric wants to do something big for Donna. Hence, the idea of a vacation is born. Find out where the gang will be going to start off the eighties with a great adventure.

Please review and definitely give me ideas and suggestions. I want to know what you all think and want to see happen to our favorite characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**JANUARY 1, 1980  
9:30 A.M.  
FORMAN HOUSE**

Eric woke up on New Years' morning feeling very happy. He was home again, he had a great time with his friends the previous night, and best of all, he and Donna reconnected. Looking at the spot next to him in his bed, he saw Donna was still asleep, and he smiled down at her for a moment. Careful not to wake her, he got up, threw some clothes on, and walked out of his room. He peeked into Laurie's room, where he noticed Jackie sprawled out asleep taking up most of the bed, and Fez managed to hold onto a small spot of the bed where he too was still asleep.

Walking downstairs, Eric saw Kelso fast asleep on the couch, snoring rather loudly. He went into the kitchen where Red was sitting at the table, having coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Dad, did you miss me?" Eric greeted him, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table with Red. "Wait, I can answer that myself; yes you did, because you admitted to it on tape."

"Do we really have to do this?" Red responded to Eric's teasing comment, rolling his eyes. "Your mother made me say it. Anyway, what are you doing back six months before you were supposed to be?" Red put the paper down on the table and took another sip of coffee.

"Apparently the school loved me so much," Eric said. "They let me come back early _and_ I got the scholarship for college."

"You did something, didn't you?" Red asked, narrowing his eyes at Eric. Red thought Eric might have done something stupid to get him out of Africa early.

"What, no, of course not," Eric said. "I missed Donna, and everyone else, so I worked my butt off hoping I'd get to come home early, and it worked."

"Well, then good for you, son," Red said sincerely. "So you and the neighbor girl are back at it. You better consider yourself lucky, because you were quite the dumbass."

"This time, I'll admit to that," Eric said. "This is it, though; I can't screw it up again between us. I'm not leaving her again; we're going to go to college together and finally start our lives. But I can't start school until summer semester, so until then, I've got the perfect idea for Donna, me, and all our friends to do."

"If it involves all of you vacating my basement, then I'm all for it," Red said.

"It does," Eric said. "Oh, and I got you something in Africa." Eric dug into his bag that was sitting on the floor nearby and pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Red.

"Oh Red, you got a present too!" Kitty said excitedly, entering the kitchen just as Eric gave Red his present. "Did you tell him you missed him? You were just telling me the other day that…"

"Kitty!" Red cut her off with a sigh before she could reveal that Red might have mentioned missing Eric a few days earlier. Red then turned back to Eric. "You didn't have to do this, son."

"You love me and you know it," Eric said with a smirk, knowing that was his dad's way of saying 'thanks'. Kitty was looking at Red with a big smile, wanting him to say something nice to Eric.

"Fine, we, especially your mother, might be glad you're here," Red said. "Now go wake up your dumbass cronies, especially the one in there snoring like a beast, and get them all out of my house."

**JANUARY 1, 1980  
10:00 A.M.  
ERIC'S BEDROOM**

"G'morning, beautiful," Eric said to Donna once he saw her finally stir and open her eyes.

"Hey," Donna said, smiling up at him as she slowly woke up. "Were you just watching me sleep?"

"Yeah," Eric smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Isn't that creepy?" Donna asked with a chuckle after they broke apart.

"When it's Fez watching from the closet, yes it's creepy," Eric said and laughed. "But when it's your boyfriend who loves you, then no it's not creepy."

"I'm glad you're still here," Donna said. "We had so much of that 'stash' last night that I wouldn't be surprised if this was all a dream."

"I'm here to stay, I promise," Eric said. "There is something I want to talk to you about; well, it's more of a surprise for you. How would you like to go on a vacation with me and our friends?"

"That sounds amazing," Donna said happily. "I start classes again tomorrow, though."

"Start summer semester with me," Eric said. "You've always said you wanted to get out of Point Place, and I know that one summer you went to California probably wasn't much of a vacation. I reserved some hotel rooms in Hawaii for us."

"You did what?" Donna asked surprised, sitting up in bed and wrapping the sheet around her. "Eric, how do you have that kind of money; you didn't rob your dad, did you?"

"No," Eric laughed. "My mom told me when I was in Africa that apparently I got a fair amount of money from my grandfather's will. Since I have a full scholarship for teaching school, I can dip into it for the trip."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Donna said.

"Say yes," Eric said. "We'll drive across the country, make some stops along the way, and then go to Hawaii from your mom's place. We're young; this is the kind of thing we should do before we're tied down with school, jobs, or kids."

"Well, I did already give my notice at the radio station because I was planning on leaving for college," Donna said. "And I've always wanted to travel, and I guess one more semester off from school won't hurt me…" She trailed off for a moment and then her smile widened. "Yes, let's go to Hawaii!"

**CUT TO BASEMENT  
30 MINUTES LATER**

"Really, Hawaii?" Jackie asked excitedly as the entire gang was now in the basement, and Eric and Donna were asking them to come along on the trip. "Beaches, bikinis, and tanning; you don't have to ask me twice, I'm in! Eric, this has to be the least geeky thing you've ever done."

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Eric said.

"I don't know," Hyde said after he heard Jackie's response. He wasn't too keen on the idea of going along and seeing Jackie all over Fez, although he sure wouldn't admit that as his reason.

"C'mon, man, you have to go!" Kelso said excitedly, giving him a friendly slap on the back. "I'm down! I've got at least a month off."

"If my lady's going; I'm going," Fez said, smiling and putting an arm around Jackie. "I'll tell the salon that my grandmother from my homeland has died, and I have to return to my country to be with my family. And Hyde, Kelso's right, you have to go!"

"Fine, whatever," Hyde said. "Leo can watch the store." He then thought for a moment and realized that wasn't a good idea. "No, not Leo. Randy, he can do it."

"I'm glad I don't have a job right now," Jackie said happily. "No bitch boss to deal with and I can go wherever I want without making up some lame excuse."

"I can't wait, you guys," Donna said. "But apparently I need either a medical emergency or a dying relative to defer another semester without paying more tuition."

"Ooh ooh, just say you got a bad case of the Ebola virus from Eric!" Kelso spoke up, thinking it was the best excuse ever, but everyone else just stared oddly at him. "What? He was in Africa. And we all know what he and Donna were doin' last night!"

**CUT TO FORMAN DRIVEWAY  
AN HOUR LATER**

"Steven," Jackie said casually as she arrived back at the Forman house with her bags and saw Hyde walking out of the house with his. They were the only two in the driveway so far.

"Jackie," Hyde responded, acknowledging her. Neither of them said anything else, and they went to stand on opposite sides of the porch, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Look, this doesn't have to be awkward," Jackie said, breaking the silence.

"It's not awkward for me," Hyde said, nonchalantly. "I'm only coming for Forman's sake and so Red won't be onto me for being the 'only dumbass sticking around'."

"And I'm coming for tanning, beaches, and sun," Jackie said. "And to hang out with my friends and…my boyfriend." She said the last part slowly, not sure how Hyde would react.

"I know you're with Fez now," Hyde said. "I'm not going to stand in your way. If he's who makes you happy, then fine."

"He does," Jackie said. "And thanks. You're still my friend, Steven, even if I don't think we should be together. And I'm not going to stand in your way, either. Do whatever you want in Hawaii." A moment later, Donna came over carrying a suitcase, with Bob in tow carrying a few more of her bags.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!" Bob greeted, seeing Hyde and Jackie on the porch, and Eric coming out of the house with his suitcases in hand, followed by Red and Kitty.

"I can't believe my baby's leaving again when he just got back!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing Eric in a huge hug.

"I'll be back sooner this time," Eric assured. "And now, you and Dad will have all the time in the world to visit Bob in Florida." Bob looked excited about that.

"I can think of much better things your mother and I can do with the time you're gone," Red said. Just then a large van pulled into the driveway. Everyone saw Kelso get out of the driver seat and Fez get out of the passenger seat.

"Kelso, I didn't know you got a new van," Donna said. "I guess this solves the problem though of how we can all fit in one car."

"Yeah, according to Brooke, a convertible with no seatbelts isn't exactly 'baby-friendly'," Kelso said. "Which I didn't get at all!" His friends just shook their heads at his comment and started loading their bags into the back of the van.

"Eric, I think you packed more bags than Jackie," Donna commented, noticing Eric's large amount of luggage. "Hers are filled with beauty products, but what's your excuse?" She picked up one of his bags to put in the van.

"Oh, that one's just some things to do in the car," Eric replied. Donna zipped the bag open part of the way and noticed it was filled with comic books and GI Joes."

"Forman, you're seriously bringing your dolls to Hawaii?" Hyde asked with a snicker after he saw the contents of the bag.

"They're action figures!" Eric protested. "And this is all I have left; if I don't take them they'll be donated to the church by the time I get back!" His friends chuckled at his outburst.

"You have a good time, pumpkin," Bob said to Donna, giving her a hug.

"I will, Dad," Donna smiled and hugged her dad. "You too in Florida." Bob then turned to Eric and gave him a threatening look; well, as threatening as Bob could look.

"And you, no funny business!" Bob said to Eric, pointing a finger at him. "You do anything else to hurt my daughter and so help me, I will come to Hawaii and shove my foot up your ass! Yeah, I can do that too." Red looked momentarily pleased at Bob's foot in ass threat.

"You don't have to worry, sir," Eric assured. "We're together to stay this time."

"Well what are we waiting for," Jackie said once their luggage was loaded. "Let's get out of here!" Kitty had gone back into the house a moment ago, and then she came back out carrying a plate of brownies.

"For the road," Kitty said with a smile, handing the brownies to Eric. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Mom," Eric smiled, accepting another hug from Kitty. Kitty went to hug the others goodbye and then stood back next to Red and Bob.

"Shotgun," Hyde said, jumping into the passenger seat as Kelso got in the driver seat and all the others got in the back.

"Bon voyage!" Red said, smirking and waving as the van backed out of the driveway. "Don't come back soon!"

A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! Reviews make me happy and give me motivation to write. :-)

Next chapter preview: The gang is on the road. Traveling for a week in the van with Fez and Jackie together, is Hyde really okay with their relationship? Eric and Kelso each share stories from their lives when they were gone, and both of them might have secrets.


End file.
